Bitway Ozrock
Bitway Ozrock (ビットウェイ・オズロック, Bittouei Ozurokku) is an alien and a member of the Ginga Renpou Hyougikai. He is also the captain and a forward for Ixal Fleet. With his intention of conquering the galaxy and planning the Grand Celesta Galaxy, Ozrock is the main antagonist in the series. Appearance Ozrock is an alien. He has pale skin, lime green eyes which are shaped like wide semi-circles. Ozrock has teal coloured hair which is shaped similar to a beetle; it also covers his forehead and cheeks and has two long spikes pointing out at each side. Ozrock wears a dark brown, dark blue and white 'suit'. Plot Before the events of Galaxy Bitway Ozrock came down to Earth (Three months prior to the start of the series) and told Gouenji Shuuya about the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament, and that players from this planet must participate in it to save their planet. To prove to Gouenji that he was not joking, Ozrock used a strange soccer ball-like weapon to "destroy" the Moon. After doing so, he told Gouenji that since the Moon is destroyed, the axial tilt of Earth would start deviating and Earth would be destroyed as well as natural disasters would occur frequently. Gouenji's only choice was to accept this, otherwise Earth would be destroyed. Gouenji then told the prime minister of Japan Zaizen Sousuke about this matter, and discussed that they needed to find a suitable coach to assemble the team that would be facing the aliens. Furthermore, Kuroiwa Ryuusei then confronted Gouenji and told him of how he survived (as he is actually Kageyama Reiji), and then said that he wanted to take the position as the coach. However, Kuroiwa told the team he assembled (Inazuma Japan) nothing about the threat of the aliens, and so he left Japan to progress on without having to worry about winning their next match or Earth would be sealed. And with this, Ozrock stayed quiet and didn't reveal himself until the winner of the Asia preliminaries was finalized, and came back to Earth once Japan beat Storm Wolf in the final. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Ozrock appeared in episode 18. Once the winner of the FFIV2 was announced, he came down to Earth on his spaceship. He then put the audience to sleep using a strange light, and also revealed Storm Wolf's true forms as aliens, shocking others. After he put the aliens inside the spaceship, he and Gouenji went onto the field and spoke to Inazuma Japan about the reality of the FFIV2 and the true soccer tournament that they would need to participate in (soon to be Earth Eleven), the Grand Celesta Galaxy; if they didn't participate and represent Earth there, then Earth would be sealed away just like Bitway had done to the moon. He also said to them that they would need to win the tournament to protect their planet from being taken over by Faram Obius. He left the Holy Road Stadium after the conversation ended, and made the audience awake again. He appeared in episode 22 watching the match of Earth Eleven and Sandorius Eleven, saying he was amused at how the match was getting interesting. In episode 23, Minel communicated with Ozrock and requested him to bring Tsurugi Kyousuke to Lalaya Obies. Later, Ishigashi communicated with him in a secret base and told him that the kidnapping was successful. In episode 25, he communicated with Manuuba Gibutsu. He warned him to be careful with Matsukaze Tenma, who understands Tsurugi the most. In episode 35, Manuuba Gibutsu took Potomuri Emnator along with the fragments of hope to Ozrock's own spacecraft. Ozrock revealed to Potomuri that Manuuba was his employee who disguised himself as Tsurugi Kyousuke in order to take the fragments of hope away to him. He then told Potomuri to help finish the cosmic plasmsa photon cannon to "save the galaxy". He also told Potomuri that Katra Paige was with them all the time. He then imprisoned Potomuri in his spacecraft. In episode 36, he revealed Katra Paige as his prisoner and Katra explained her whole story to Potomuri. Later, Ozrock reappeared on the screens in Grand Celesta Stadium and both teams' club rooms. He then told the people of Faram Obius and both teams that he had already invaded the eight control centres of Faram Obius, along with seven hundred millions of escape spacecrafts. He then explained Ixal's story and his revenge: if Faram Dite lost in the match, the immigration centres would all explode, but if they win, the immigration centres would be returned. Using this strategy, Ozrock wanted the people of Faram Obius to feel the terror of the aliens whose planets were destroyed by Faram Obius. Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'SH Stargazer' |-|Game= *'SH Stargazer' *'SK Recovery!' *'OF Shiny Feather' *'DF Judgement Ray' Soul |-|Anime= *'SOUL Ixaal' |-|Game= *'SOUL Ixaal' Game Exclusive Teams *'Galaxy Rivals' *'Last Rival' Category:Aliens Category:Ginga Renpou Hyougikai Category:Ixal Category:Ixal Fleet Category:Faram Obius Category:Inazuma Battle Eleven